


Just me and You

by StuckySymbrock



Series: Avengers Stuff, One-shots, and drabbles ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Avengers 4 is not here yet so I made this :P, First story, I really don't know what to write here!!, M/M, Thanos is a purple grape, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckySymbrock/pseuds/StuckySymbrock
Summary: Just after the souls of the victims of The Snap were returned, Thanos returns.Can the Avengers just have a normal, domestic life? (No)





	Just me and You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, this is crappy. I know.

“Alright! Stand back!” Tony shouted. Steve, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Shuri, Scott and Clint stepped back.

A second later, the machine whirred to life. The machine was built by Shuri, Tony, and Scott Lang. It was designed to absorb the residual energy left by the snap. Its loud banging and crashing left pained cringes on everyone’s faces.

The machine began to glow multiple colors of light. The fuel tank began to fill up with the infinity stone’s energy.

Suddenly, Scott switched off the machine, making the ear-deafening noise come to a halt.

Scott whistled. “Damn, let’s see what we got here.”

Scott withdrew the container, the energy already liquified. It had a rainbow and gold hue that left everyone unable to look away.

“I know this energy, this aura. This is Asgardian!” Thor bellowed with a dark tone.

“Or, Point Break, that Asgardian is this!” Tony argued.

Scott interrupted. “Shuri?” He asked the teen. 

“Yes, Mr. Lang?” Shuri replied.

“Fire up the portal.”

Scott gave the energy to Shuri and she placed it inside its slot in the portal they made.

Shuri lightly pressed one of her kimoyo beads, the blue light shining out of it.

The machine then also shone a similar hue, but entwined with colors of gold, purple, red, yellow, and orange.

The portal began to open and suddenly thousands of orange wisps began to come out. Unfortunately, Shuri’s lab was sealed, but the souls were powerful. They began to simultaneously bang against the wall.

“Wall Integrity is in 80% . . .” the A.I. of Shuri said, “67% . . . 54% . . . 31% . . . 10% . . .”

“Open the goddamn wall!” Shuri shouted. Suddenly the wall shook, and shattered into a million pieces. Returning to their body, or their body’s ash.

Everybody sighed a relief. They could finally be reunited with their friends. And crushes, Steve thought.

“My princess, the disintegrated ones are finally returning. It’s a miracle!” Okoye said through the kimoyo beads.

“Glory to Hanuman!” Shuri shouted, “everybody’s alive!”

* * *

“Bucky? Bucky?” Steve shouted, turning his face. He saw Okoye hugging T’Challa.

Suddenly right behind him, a guy placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder, “Ya ain’t gonna lose me that easily.”

“Buck!” Steve smiled, pulling Bucky into a tight hug.

“I couldn’t bear to lose you again, after all we’ve been through, I’m so sorry Buck! I couldn’t protect you! I couldn’t live another second without you! I-I . . . I love you . . .”

Bucky froze, and pulled them apart. Steve had tears in his eyes. “I love you, too . . .”

Steve smiled, kissing him on the lips.

Bucky said, “’til the end of the line.”

Steve answered, “’til the end of the line, Buck.”

Neither knew their line was drawing to a stop.

* * *

“Brother!” Shuri shouted, running towards him.

She didn’t want to leave her lab just yet. She wanted to see if there were any other souls in the soul world.

After checking, she ran out, crying with joy when she saw her brother, hugging a mournful Okoye.

“Oh, my dear sister! I am so proud, you’ll become a fine queen!” T’Challa said, hugging Shuri, but not before doing the Wakandan greeting.

Shuri laughed, pulling them apart.

“You want to check out what we’ve been doing while you were lazying about in the soul world?” Shuri asked with a smirk.

“Sister!” T’Challa responded.

They three noticed Steve and Bucky kissing. “They are a perfect match,” Okoye said, pointing to them.

“Ah, the White Wolf has finally found his home,” T’Challa said.

“You owe me two months of ruling brother,” Shuri said, with another smirk.

“What?!” T’Challa said.

“Oh, yes!” Shuri said, and played the recording on her kimoyo bead,

If White Wolf and Captain Steven confess their love within the year he was given to Wakandan care, Shuri shall rule Wakanda and her property for 2 months, with no complaints from me, T’Challa

Is what the recording said.

“Ugh! Fine sister, you are to be queen for the next 2 months.” T’Challa said defeated.

* * *

Thanos sat on his ship, “What? Why!” he shouted, throwing the nearest object, a Chitaurian head, towards one of his minions.

“I’m sorry lord Thanos, it seems that the humans on Midgard were smarter than we thought!” the minion said.

“Let’s repay them a visit, shall we?” Thanos said.

“Yes, milord.”

* * *

5 days later . . .

 

“Thanos! Leave this planet!” Thor shouted, swinging Stormbreaker towards Thanos’s minions.

“Why, Asgardian?” Thanos said in a mocking voice.

“They deserve peace!” Thor responded.

“What Thanos needs is death, and it’ll come with this semi-stable 100-year-old man . . .” Bucky said, shooting bullets, piercing the bodies of the minions.

“Buck!” Steve shouted, throwing his shield to Bucky.

Bucky caught the shield and began to throw it with such precision, it decapitated 15 minions.

“Thanks, Stevie!” Throwing back the shield to Steve.

Tony was flying overhead, shooting 50 missiles to the minions. He threw a grenade towards Steve, which he reflected and went to the minions. Seconds later, it exploded.

Hulk began to smash the minions, reminding him of the fun he had during the grandmaster’s contest of champions.

Clint and Natasha using both of their abilities to help each other, made a deadly team.

Clint used his smoke arrow to distract the minions while Natasha’s batons lighted it up, burning the minions inside.

T’Challa and Shuri fought with their Vibranium weapons. T’Challa’s new suit also had a throwable Vibranium bombs. He sliced open one of the minions, burying the bomb inside of it, and threw it towards the other minions, making it explode, affecting the nearby minions too.

After what seemed like an eternity, Thanos was the only one remaining.

“It’s all over.” Steve said.

“Not quite . . .” Thanos said.

Suddenly, a sharp pain engulfed Steve’s head, making him shriek.

Bucky then stopped, looked over and saw all the color drain out of his face.

Here was Steve, Captain goddamn America, being held suspended by Thanos, a goddamn ugly grape. 

“Stop! Stop! Please!” Bucky shouted, Thor threw Stormbreaker as hard as he could, but the damage was done.

A loud crack was heard all over the battlefield.

Shortly after, Thanos fell down, Stormbreaker in between his eyes.

“No!” Bucky screamed, running towards Steve’s body.

“I just got you back! I-I just got you back!” Bucky stuttered into Steve’s ear. “You promised me until the end of the line! Please!” Bucky shouted onto the starry night sky.

How ironic, that the night where the sky was beautiful, was also the night where the world lost its golden boy, its first avenger, Captain fucking America.

Well, one thing’s for certain.

It was already the end of the line.

No use living after that, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Comment, Kudos are very much appreciated. Please help me with future fanfics.


End file.
